This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is a randomized controlled trial testing whether cognitive behavioral therapy (CBT) or a relaxation response based intervention, Tai Chi Chih, will affect measures of psychologiacl adaptation (illness beliefs, self-efficacy, coping, social support), mood disturbance, sleep quality, pro-inflammatory cytokines (IL-1, IL-6, TNF), and RA disease severity, disease activity, accumulated disease damage, health functioning in persons with Rheumatoid arthritis.